camping
by biancajewel
Summary: (Complete)Sakura and her friends take a three-week break and go camping! What surprises will they meet? What will happen once they get there? Read this and find out! Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1:Preparing

Camping

By: biancajewel

Author's note: Hey, everyone! If you want to know what happens when Sakura and everyone go camping, then read it and find out!

Chapter 1: Preparing

Sakura looked out the window and sighed. It was a hot summer afternoon, and she was bored. Really bored. Touya was out. Yukito was somewhere. She couldn't even contact Tomoyo! Kero-Chan was upstairs sleeping. Syaoran was somewhere. When she tried to contact him on the phone, it always said, "Please leave a message." Everyone was gone! Sakura tilted her head to one side. She walked upstairs to her room.

"KERO!" she hollered. Kero jumped up from the bed and rubbed his eyes drowsily.

"Yue?" he asked.

"For heaven sakes, Kero, stop thinking I'm Yue!" said Sakura. She picked up the toy phone and dialed Tomoyo's phone number.

"Yes?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hey," said Sakura, "where were you?"

"Well…" Tomoyo sounded sheepish, "I was out."

"Out?" Sakura sounded sarcastic, "What do you mean, out?"

"Oh, planning something," said Tomoyo, her eyes glittering.

"You know where everyone is?"

"Nope. Don't ask me."

"Want to come over to my house, Tomoyo?"

"Ah… sure."

Soon, Tomoyo was at Sakura's house. Kero was up. He was complaining about the hot weather.

"Stop it, Kero!" shouted Sakura over Kero's siren wails.

"Well, it's so hot. Make me a lemonade," ordered Kero, brightening up.

"You make it yourself."

Tomoyo smiled happily. "C'mon, Sakura, let's go and do it. Besides, I've gotta tell you something."

Soon, Sakura and Tomoyo were in the kitchen, preparing lemonade.

"Now what?" asked Sakura.

"Since it's the summer time," began Tomoyo, "I've decided to go camping. You can invite anyone you like. Plus, there's lots of room. So, what do you think?"

Sakura let out a whoop. "Yay, Tomoyo!" she shouted. Tomoyo smiled.

"Kero," said Sakura, "You want to go camping with us?"

"Sure," said Kero. He was too busy drinking lemonade to notice what Sakura was saying.

"I'll pick you up next week," continued Tomoyo, "On Friday, at 8:00 in the morning. Tell me before Friday who you want to invite, and I'll pick them up. Don't be late!" she added.

"I won't!" promised Sakura. "Don't tease me," she added.

Tomoyo smiled, and drank the rest of her lemonade.

"Best be going," she said with a wink, "I need to prepare some things."

"Thanks Tomoyo," called Sakura, "I'll call you after I decide!"

"Okay!" replied Tomoyo, and with a wave, she was gone.

Sakura put her finger on her chin and thought.

"Who will I invite?" she thought, "Everyone? No, Tomoyo doesn't have that much room… let me see… I'll invite Syaoran, Yukito, Kero(of course), my brother, Nakuru, Eriol, (if he wants), Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika… to bad Dad won't be able too."

After one hour of calling, Sakura phoned Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo speaking."

"Hey, it's Sakura…" said Sakura.

"Who are you going to invite?"

"Well… I'm inviting Syaoran, Yukito, Kero, Touya, Eriol, Nakuru, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika."

"Wow!" exclaimed Tomoyo, and she laughed. "Okay. I'll tell my mom. See you on Friday!"

"Yes, see you!"

Sakura hung up, and made a lunge for her suitcase. It was kind of pink, and it had wings in it. She packed all her necessary things needed(as Tomoyo listed) and secretly packed her Sakura Cards. She might need them, no one ever knew.

"Kero!" she hollered, "Go and pack!"

"Eh? For what, Yue?" asked Kero. He was beginning to get drowsy again.

"Stop calling me YUE!" yelled Sakura into Kero's ear. "Pack up for camp!"

"Wow, what camp?" asked Kero excitedly.

Sakura almost fainted. "Tomoyo asked us if we wanted to go camping with her! Weren't you listening?"

"No," admitted Kero.

"Well, now that you are, go pack, please."

"Okay, okay…" muttered Kero, flying lazily over to the bed. He collapsed on it.

Sadly, it ended up that Sakura had to pack Kero's things because he was too lazy!

Biancajewel: Well, that was a good beginning, wasn't it?"

Friend: Yeah.

Biancajewel: If you like this first chapter, stay tuned and wait for the second one! 'Cause it's gonna come out soon! (As soon as I type it)

Friend: I think for your first try, it's good.

(Smile) Biancajewel: Thanks.

Friend: Hurry and try and write the second chapter as quick as possible1 I want to read it!

Biancajewel: Folks, if you liked this, please R&R! Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp Wood Land!

Camping

By: Biancajewel

Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp Wood Land!

Sakura woke up by Kero's shouts.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" chanted Kero happily, shoving a clock straight into her face. She stared at it. 7:40.

"Ah!" she yelled. "Kero, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she asked, hurriedly putting on her t-shirt and jeans. She ran down the stairs, and stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth. Then she ran back upstairs to get her suitcase. Then, she put on her socks, grabbed her cap, and yelled at Touya, who was in the living room watching T.V., "Hurry up, Touya! Did you get everything packed up?"

Touya cam out of the living room and he dragged out his suitcase. "Yes, puny." He said, whacking her on the head.

"Grr, you really make me mad sometimes," muttered Sakura. Then she picked up the non-moving Kero, and opened the door, and then she shouted, "Bye, Dad! See you after three weeks!"

"Bye, Sakura!" he called, "Look after her, Touya! Bye! Have a nice trip!"

Sakura opened the door and she blinked her eyes under the sparkling and hot sun. She checked her watch. It was 8:00. She sighed with relief. Just in time.

"Hey, Sakura," said Touya, with a grin on his face, "Why does your stuffed animal always have a stupid expression on his face? And why are you bringing it, anyway? Are you scared?"

Sakura blushed. "I am not scared of anything, Touya!" she announced.

Then, a van pulled up beside her, and Tomoyo hopped out.

"Hey, Sakura!" she greeted Sakura with her smile. Two women wearing dark suits carried Sakura's and Touya's suitcases to the back of the van.

"Hey, what's the other van doing?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo laughed. "Since you invited so many people, it's impossible to squeeze them all in this van, don't you think?"

Sakura blushed again. "Sorry," she muttered.

"No, don't say sorry," said Tomoyo, "It would be nice to have a lot of people accompany us."

Sakura rode in the first van with Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Kero. Nakuru wanted to ride with Touya, and, since there was no more room in the first van, Yukito went with them, too.

Syaoran sat stubbornly between Sakura and Eriol. Tomoyo laughed, and invited Eriol to sit on the other side of Sakura. Sakura blushed again. Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika sat at the back, and Tomoyo put this not see-through glass between the first and second seats so Kero was able to talk without the three girls noticing.

"What's the camp called?" asked Sakura to Tomoyo.

"Camp Wood Land," replied Tomoyo, and she laughed when Kero was still not moving. "Don't worry, Kero," she said, "Those girls at the back won't be able to see us, nor hear us, and so it's safe for you to talk."

Kero sighed with relief, and flew around the room. "You see that, brat?" asked Kero out loud, "Tomoyo cares for me, not like you."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "So, see if I care, plushie."

"Hey, don't call me plushie, brat!" yelled Kero, swooping dangerously at Syaoran's face. He scowled in response.

"Tomoyo," said Eriol, turning to her calmly, "So we will stay there for three weeks, am I right? And the camp is called Camp Wood Land. Will we sleep in tents?"

Tomoyo looked startled. "Why, of course we are going for three weeks. The camp IS called Camp Wood Land. And we ARE sleeping in tents. And we'll swim in the lake."

"Oh dear," muttered Eriol, "I was afraid that this may happen."

Syaoran looked troubled. "What are you talking about, Eriol?" he asked nervously.

"Did you know," began Eriol, "That once Camp Wood Land was once called, "The Tomb for Spirits?"

Silence hung in the air. No one moved a muscle. Eriol's voice echoed in Sakura's head. _"Did you know that once Camp Wood Land was once called, "The Tomb for Spirits?" _She shivered.

"You mean," asked Kero in a serious voice, "The Tomb for Spirits is like, the camp we're going to has spirits in it?"

"Precisely," said Eriol, nodding at Kero. "I once went there before. It wasn't called The Tomb for Spirits, though. People must've changed the name for Camp Wood Land, or else they'd be scared no one will go to their camp. It was strange. The next day, when I woke up, my sleeping bag I was sleeping on was gone. I knew that this would happen. Then, when I went hiking, I heard shuffling of leaves and moans. I wasn't scared, though," he hastily added, "I've met a lot of Spirits before. But…"  
Eriol's voice trailed off.

Sakura shivered even more. She let out a tiny squeak. Everyone was silent, and their faces were serious. Tomoyo looked worried. Eriol was thinking. So was Kero. Syaoran stared off into space. When Sakura let out another squeak, Tomoyo said, "Now what?" but before they could do anything, the door opened.

A woman in a black suit bowed to Tomoyo and said, "We've arrived, miss."

Then, Sakura gulped, and followed everyone out of the van. The women in suits carried everyone's suitcases.

"Hello," a bright and cheerful voice announced. Sakura turned around. A tall girl with a tanned face and blond hair with cuts and scars all over herself stood before them. A man wearing a tropical shirt with sunglasses stood behind her.

"My name is Ami," announced the girl. "And that's Tam. We're the owners of this camp. I heard that you were coming. We haven't got much people these days," Ami sighed. "But," she brightened up, "It's nice for you to come. I understand that you'll be staying for three weeks? Well, here's the map and the keys to the cabin and bathroom."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tomoyo, puzzled, "I thought we were sleeping in tents."

Ami lowered her voice, "Oh no, you cannot. It is dangerous. So, Tam and I assigned you cabins. Two per cabin. And the bathroom is inside. So… if you have any questions, here." Ami shoved a card into Tomoyo's hand. "We'll be there whenever you need us. Each of you will have a map, and you feel free to do whatever you want in this camp. It's yours for now. Enjoy!"

"Boy, isn't this exciting," exclaimed Naoko, "I've always dreamed to camp like this!"

"Yeah," Rika agreed. Sakura smiled weakly from person to person. Even though she was ashamed to admit this, she was scared of ghosts. They were worse than capturing cards. Far more worse.

Kero, Sakura, and Tomoyo shared a cabin. When they entered, there were two beds, neatly folded. There was a table in the middle of the cabin, and two windows were opened to let in a small breeze. A wooden door opened to the bathroom.

"Well," said Sakura in a shaky voice, "It isn't that bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah," agreed Tomoyo, "Let's unpack, then we'll go with everyone else and explore this camp."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, everyone was walking up a dusty dry trail. Around them, on both sides of the trail, were trees. The sun slid between the leaves up high, and once in a while, you could hear water. They were all planning to take a look at the lake. Tomoyo brought her filming camera, as always.

"Sakura," said Syaoran suddenly, when no one was listening, "You look troubled."

Sakura jumped back, startled, and she blushed. "D-do I really look like that? Well," she laughed nervously, "I'm not troubled. You don't need to worry about me, Syaoran, that was really kind of you."

Syaoran looked away. His face was red.

"Look!" shouted Nakuru, "The lake! It's over there!"

Sakura trailed behind. When she was about to run to catch up, she heard a moan.

"Auugggghhhh!" she screamed.

Friend: Oooooh, this is getting exciting!"

Biancajewel: You think?"

Friend: Yeah. I wonder what will happen next!

Biancajewel: Don't worry, you'll see. I'll type the third chapter as soon as I can! Please R&R!

Dun dun dun…. What do you think happened to Sakura? Well, wait for the third chapter to come out! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Spirits and Ghosts?

Camping

By: Biancajewel

Chapter 3: Spirits and Ghosts?

Author's note: Let's go back one line of the chapter, you think? Just to refresh your minds! -.-

"Auugggghhhh!" she screamed.

There, right on the ground was a ghost! But… wait… was it a ghost? Or was it Syaoran? Because there was a really pale and quite transparent Syaoran, lying right on the dusty trail! The Syaoran was moaning, and whispering something, so soft Sakura had to lean down to listen.

"Help me," it said its voice raspy.

"Phwee?" asked Sakura, tilting her head to one side. Then, she quickly kneeled down and was about to grasp Syaoran's hand when-

"Sakura! Don't touch him!" Sakura looked around, and saw Eriol running down the trail, followed by Syaoran (what?) and Tomoyo.

"Why not?" asked Sakura.

"It's a ghost!" yelled Eriol.

"Eh? But I thought that this is Syaoran!"

"The real Syaoran is right here! Behind me!" The ghost (or was it Syaoran?) whispered, "Don't listen to them, Sakura… I am the real and one for all Syaoran… that Syaoran is just a mirror reflection…help me up!"

Sakura was about to reach for his hand again when- "SAKURA! DON'T!" Syaoran came up to her, and shook her head hard.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm the REAL Syaoran, not that white thing on the ground!"

"No!" yelled the ghost Syaoran.

Sakura was really confused, now. She looked at the two Syaorans, then at Eriol, then at Tomoyo, then at Kero. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Wait..." she fished her hand in her pouch, and took out The Shadow.

"No one's looking," she thought. "Release!" she yelled, and her wand came out. "Show me the real Syaoran's reflection! Shadow!" she cried out, touching The Shadow card with her wand. The dark figure swooped up and went to the Syaoran that was not lying on the ground.

"See!" said Syaoran, relieved.

"Blow this ghost away!" yelled Sakura, "Windy!"

Windy came out and swooped up to the ghost. It flew away, but the ghost whispered, "I'll get you, once and for all!"

There was a long silence, before Eriol spoke. "So… you've finally encountered a real ghost. Ghost like playing pranks on you. They pretend that they are someone else, and when you reach out to touch them, they either pull you away with them, or they immediately suck your soul away. But, if you don't touch them, nothing will happen. Spirits are a little better."

"Oh my," whispered Sakura, and she looked at Syaoran. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him. "I'll never ignore you again." Then she pushed past Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran, and ran as quickly as she could up the trail. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran, harder and faster. She wanted to get away from everyone.

There was another long silence, as everyone watched Sakura run up the trail. Syaoran was about to follow, when Tomoyo pulled on his arm.

"No," said Tomoyo. "Don't follow her."

"She'll get lost!" Syaoran screamed. "Don't you care?"

"We do care, Syaoran," muttered Tomoyo. "But leave her some time alone, will you?"

Syaoran nodded grimly and collapsed on the ground.

Meanwhile, at the lake…

"Hey Toya!" yelled Nakuru, her eyes shining bright, "C'mon, let's go a bit more down!"

Yukito, Touya, and Nakuru were climbing down a so you call it cliff. It had rocks all over the place, and the lake was just ahead, sparkling in the sunlight.

"Aw, Nakuru, I'm not going down anymore. You know, someone can get hurt." Yukito smiled.

"Come ON, Touya, grab my hand," whined Nakuru, and before Touya or Yukito could say anything, Nakuru grabbed Touya's wrist and they were falling down, down, down, towards the rocky ground. Touya's hair was standing on his head. Yukito smiled again, and climbed quietly and cautiously down the cliff.

"Woooow, isn't it pretty?" said Nakuru with awe as they were shooting down. Nakuru's skirt was around her like an umbrella, and she and Touya's hair were all up. When they landed with a thump, their hairs were still standing up on their heads.

"Uh… heh heh heh…" muttered Nakuru. She flattened her hair, but no matter how Touya tried to flatten his, it still stood straight up, as if he was electrocuted.

Yukito hurried over. "Are you okay, Touya?" he asked.

"Yeah, my hair…" Touya grunted as he tried to put it down.

"Don't worry, Touya, because I brought hair gel. We'll straighten it down when we get back."

"Argh!" yelled Touya, staring at his hair. (He tried to stare at it).

Author:Let's take a look back at Sakura, shall we?

Sakura ran and ran. She tripped over a rock and fell on the ground, scraping her knee. She grunted. Then, she looked up. The lake!

"How will I get down there?" wondered Sakura. Then, she slipped her hand in her pocket, took out her wand and The Fly.

"Release!" she cried. "Bring me safely to the bottom of the cliff!" she yelled. "Fly!"

Wings sprouted from her back and she soared up, then down. She began to feel dizzy and painful. She stared at her knee. A thin, trickle of blood poured from the wound. She felt sick.

"I think I'm gonna…" she thought. Her wings started disappearing. "I can't hold on anymore," she thought wearily, "I feel so, so, dizzy…" then, her wings were gone, and she closed her eyes, and fell down, down, down. Straight towards the rocks and mud.

Biancajewel: I hope you like this chapter! I'll type the next one as soon as I can!"


	4. Chapter 4: Are you hurt?

Camping

By: Biancajewel

Chapter 4: Are you hurt?

Author's note: Hey, candy44, thanks for the review! Well, maybe… I can say… the pairings are probably what you think it is. Syaoran/Sakura, and Tomoyo/ Eriol, I guess… but really, in my story, there aren't really pairings. . Alright, let's begin…

Eriol suddenly looked up. "Sakura," he whispered. "Oh no."

"What?" said Syaoran. He was up in an instant.

"Yes, Eriol, what is it?" asked Tomoyo, looking worried.

"Hurry," said Eriol calmly, and he began running up the trail. (Can you imagine Eriol running? Lol) Syaoran and Tomoyo were running after him.

Let's see what happens to Sakura, shall we?

Sakura's wings disappeared. She fell. The wind blew against her face, and she opened her eyes. "Am I falling?" she thought to herself. "I m-must…" she said weakly, taking out The Fly card. "F-f-f-l-l…" she tried to utter the last y, but she was too weak. Then, she gathered up all her strength, and yelled, "Fly!" Wings sprouted from her back again, and she tried to fly up, but she started zigzagging around. Alas, she was too weak. She used up all her energy. So, she went back down.

Her wings didn't disappear this time. It was just sort of tucked in behind her back. "Someone save me," she thought. But she fell on the rocks and mud with a loud thump and crash. Then she fainted.

Meanwhile…

Eriol stopped at the edge of the cliff, and peered down, squinting. Syaoran and Tomoyo ran up beside her.

"Oh my gosh," said Tomoyo, turning pale.

"We gotta save Sakura!" yelled Syaoran, "NOW!"

"But how will we get down?" asked Tomoyo.

"Er…" said Syaoran. "We can… climb down!"

"Fine by me," said Eriol, smiling. "Don't worry, miss, I will help you," he added when he saw Tomoyo.

Syaoran looked down. A faint colored dot with a huge white mass over it was sure to be Sakura.

After a while of climbing down cautiously (it took a while because Tomoyo was scared), they arrived at the bottom. Syaoran was the first to hurry over.

"Sakura!" he cried, kneeling down beside her. "Sakura, wake up! Please."

Sakura didn't move. The wings on her back looked broken. Yet Sakura was even worse than broken. She was bleeding on her arms and legs. Her face had blurry red scars over them. Her brown hair was covered with shining red. Her eyes were closed and her face was scrunched up in pain. Her breaths were fast and steady.

"Oh, Sakura," cried Tomoyo, running over to her, and bending over, "Why did you run away from us? You needn't fly all the way down here. I thought that you would only…" her voice broke off into soft sobs. Eriol walked over, inspected her, and looked around.

"Nakuru, Touya, and Yukito are coming," he announced quietly, smiling a bit.

Touya and Yukito opened their eyes wide, so wide that they were as big as saucers.

"What in the world?..." gasped Touya. He looked hard at Syaoran. "What kind of brat were you this time? Picking on Sakura like that until she ran away. Look at her!"

Syaoran's temper was rising. "I did NOT pick on her!" he yelled.

"We must bring her back to camp," said Yukito hurriedly. "Quick, Touya."

A few minutes later, Touya put a red-stained Sakura onto her bed. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko were there now, bending over her, and they all looked worried. Kero was there, too, because he had flown another way, quicker, back to the cabin. He said beside the pillow and tried his best to look like a stuffed animal.

"What happened?" asked Naoko, clutching her book tight.

"Well, Sakura must've tripped and fell off the cliff that was near the lake," explained Yukito.

Tomoyo walked over with a doctor close behind. She examined her for a few seconds, cleared her throat, and announced in a pleased voice, "She only has a few wounds, nothing serious. I just need to put band aids on her arms and legs, and she won't bleed that much. Just a few days of rest and she's good. She'll wake up after one hour or so."

"Thank you," said Tomoyo, as the doctor put band aids on Sakura. She got up, smiled at everyone, and left the cabin.

Sakura woke up, but she kept her eyes shut. She felt a little less painless. She heard someone whispering, and her eyes flew open. She tried to turn her head, but it hurt. She saw that she was covered in band aids. Tomoyo was sitting on a chair beside her bed, and Syaoran was on the other side. Except for Kero and Eriol, everyone else was gone.

Tomoyo saw Sakura's eyes open and she sighed with relief, and smiled.

"What time is it?" asked Sakura, her voice raspy and dry.

"9:00 pm," said Tomoyo. "But it doesn't matter; at least you're better now."

She turned her head in difficulty, wincing as she did so. "Syaoran," she said.

"Yes?" asked Syaoran, his head hung down.

"Sorry."

Everyone gasped. "You shouldn't say sorry, Sakura," said Syaoran, looking up, "after all, you almost died." He shuddered.

"Yes, but I'm sorry I ran away," said Sakura. Syaoran smiled, and Sakura tried to smile back.

"Here, drink this," said Tomoyo, propping her pillow up and handing her a cup of water. Sakura drank it, and handed it back to Tomoyo. "Where did everyone go?" she asked.

"Well, Touya and Yukito are in their cabins. So is everybody else," replied Tomoyo, "Oh, they're coming." Kero froze, flew down and his under Sakura's bed. Syaoran kicked him.(purposly) Kero let out a yelp.

"Sakura! I'm glad you're alright," cried Yukito.

"You're too stupid," muttered Touya, "so stupid you fell off a cliff." He grinned.

"Touya," said Sakura in a threatening voice.

"Hey, Tomoyo," said Rika, "When we went to buy band aids for Sakura, I saw a sign. It said, "'Dance'. It is next week Sunday, at 6:00 to 9:00. We can go, right?"

"I suppose," muttered Tomoyo, "But what about Sakura?"

"I'll be able to," said Sakura with a faint grin and thumbs up. She couldn't wait! Tomoyo finally gave in, and said they'd go to the mall at the nearest town on Friday next week, and buy their things.

Sakura felt better, and she fell asleep, exhausted from her very first adventure at Camp Wood Land!

Baincajewel: Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika weren't really in this chapter, were they? Nor Kero. I'm sorry, I'll try and include them more in the next chapter! Please review for me! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: You call this a dance?

Camping

By: Biancajewel

Author's note: We're gonna have a little romance in here! Hehe.

Chapter 5: You call this a dance?

After a few days, Sakura was beginning to feel better. She was able to stand up, and walk around. Once, she tripped, and luckily for her, Syaoran was right in front of her, so she fell on him. Her band aids didn't get dusty, but Syaoran did.

"Whoops," she said when she tried to get back up, "Sorry, Syaoran." Syaoran blushed.

"Time to go to the mall," announced Tomoyo.

The mall was a km. away. When they walked in, they were greeted by loud noises. Tomoyo and the other girls went to the dress shop. The boys went to the other side of the mall.

When the girls entered the shop, they weren't the only one. Groups and groups of girls were clustered around the clothing, all giggling or squealing with delight. Sakura looked around. Dresses, pants, and t-shirts were hung on the rackets. But everyone was at the dresses place. There were all kinds of dresses! Frilly ones, cool, punk ones, and formal ones.

"Looks like we're not the only ones going to the dance," muttered Tomoyo, causing a few girls to glare at her furiously. Tomoyo suddenly picked out a dress.

"Sakura," she said, her eyes sparkling, "This one suits you well!" Sakura looked funny at Tomoyo. She was holding up a really frilly and pink with bows and ribbons dress.

"Uh, Tomoyo," said Sakura, "That doesn't suit me… I like… this one!" She reached out and grabbed it.

Sakura was holding up a sleeveless aqua dress. It looked like it was made of silk, and small, tiny dots of glitter was all over the dress. It looked wonderful. There was a velvet blue ribbon that would be tied on the neck to match.

"Oh, Sakura, you sure have a good taste in things," cried Tomoyo. "Go on, try it!"

A few minutes later, Sakura emerged, wearing the dress. She looked good.

"Bravo!" said Tomoyo, "We'll pay for that one!"

"How about you, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura, as she walked back into the changing room.

"Don't worry," Tomoyo called from behind the door, "I got it, already."

"Are the boys done yet?" complained Chiharu, "I feel so impatient!"

"Yeah, we're done," replied a dark voice. Touya emerged, carrying all the bags, with a bouncy Nakuru behind him.

"Sorry we were late, Touya treated us an ice cream," said Nakuru.

"Actually, you MADE me buy you one," grumbled Touya.

"Oh, did I?" asked Nakuru slyly, "I don't think so."

The day of the dance…

"Argh, this is choking me," yelled Sakura. "You tied it so tight, Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo came out, wearing her outfit. "I couldn't help it," she grinned, "Here, let me help you." She loosened it a bit, and tied a blue jewel necklace the shape of a raindrop. Then, she gave Sakura a pair of earrings and a bracelet to match.

Tomoyo was wearing a white dress, and it had flowers on it. She, too, had a pair of earrings on that were the exact same as Sakura's that was red instead of blue. Her hair was tied in a knot.

They were in a large building, in which the floor was made of marble and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The women and girls went in one room to prepare, while the boys and men in the other.

"You all look nice," remarked Naoko.

"We ALL look nice," corrected Chiharu. She wore a black with a tiny bit of white for her dress. Rika wore a skirt, and Naoko did, too.

"Sakura looks nicest of them all," announced Tomoyo. Everyone agreed. Sakura blushed.

Suddenly, three men dressed in black tuxedos and wore dark sunglasses entered the room. Everyone screamed.

"Calm down, women," they growled in unison. "Okay," they turned back to face all the girls. "All people under the age of sixteen line up here. People over can exit that door. The dance has begun." About 30 girls lined up where the men directed them.

"Follow me," they grunted. They led the girls into a room, which was the exact replica of the bigger one next door. A lot of boys and girls under the age of sixteen sat down.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" yelled a lot of those men in tuxedos. (There were a lot, now). "Dance!" everyone got nervous, so they all stood up and went to the middle of the room.

"Why are these men here?" asked Tomoyo.

"I dunno." Replied Sakura nervously.

"So…" soon, she came face to face with Syaoran. They both turned red. "So…" they started to dance clumsily. "So…" Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed Sakura up. Another grabbed Syaoran. The girls started screaming, terrified. Everyone was struggling, now.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, her eyes wide with terror. "Help!" she yelled. Suddenly, pain shot through her. Her scars hadn't healed properly yet! She just realized. Syaoran was desperately trying to get away. He had to save Sakura…

Suddenly, Sakura got an idea. She raised her right leg-"Ouch, that hurts!" but she didn't want to be in these horrible hands anymore- and brought her feet crashing down on the man's toe.

"Eeeeeoooooowwwwwwww!" the man yelled. He loosened his grip on Sakura, but when she struggled to get away, he tightened his grip again. Oh, lord, this man was too strong.

Sakura stomped again. "Ooooowwwww!" the man yelped. Sakura quickly kicked the man's ankle, and this time, he let go. She scrambled off, and soon, a group of men in tuxedos were chasing after her. Her whole body ached and hurt. Then she got an idea. She quickly took out her wand, and whispered, "Release!" Then, she grabbed The Sword. "Sword!" she yelled, and her wand turned into a sword.

She turned around and pointed the sword at them, wincing in pain. "Let my friends go!" she yelled. They stopped abruptly, laughed their heads off, and fell on the ground. Eriol was standing there, in the doorway, smiling. Tomoyo and Syaoran were beside him. When Sakura went back in the room, it was deserted.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" asked Sakura.

"They went back in the big room," replied Eriol, smiling, "Don't worry, I washed away their memories, they won't be able to remember what happened to them."

"Whew, that was scary," said Tomoyo, shivering. Eriol put an arm comfortingly around Tomoyo's

shoulder. "Don't you worry," he whispered into her ear, "There's no more of that. C'mon, let's go back to the big room."

"We'll meet you guys there!" said Tomoyo. She seemed cheerful again.

"Sakura," began Syaoran in a serious tone, "what has gotten into you, these days? You could've got hurt, you know. Your scars haven't healed properly yet, and how could you go off running like that?"

Sakura smiled. Syaoran blushed. "Thanks for worrying about me," said Sakura, "But, really, I'm fine. You should stop worrying. Let's go and dance." She held Syaoran's hands, and together, they walked into the lit up doorway and disappeared in the light.

Biancajewel: So, what did you guys think about it? It's my first fanfic I have ever written… do you think it's good? Well, can you please review? 'Cause I only has one review! Come ON, share your opinions about this story! Next one will come up soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Akina, the spirit of flo...

Camping

By: Biancajewel

Author's note: Thank you sooooo much for the review! . I'm soooo happy!

Chapter 6: Meet Akina, the spirit of flowers

Sakura's scars were all gone, now. It was the very next day, and Sakura woke up with the sun streaming through the curtains and Kero patting Sakura on the face.

"Wake up, Sleepy Head," he chanted. "It's 8:00, and Tomoyo's-" Sakura sat up so quick she knocked Kero down onto the bed.

"It's what?" she screamed.

"8:00," responded Kero happily.

Sakura quickly slipped into her day outfit, and looked around hastily. "Where's Tomoyo?" she asked.

"Outside, with the others," replied Kero. "They've just started breakfast."

"WHAT?" yelled Sakura. She put on her shoes and was out in an instant. Everyone was sitting on wooden benches and wooden tables were next to the benches. Plates were set, but nothing was on them.

"Ack," she said.

"So, finally up, slowpoke," grinned Touya. Sakura fumed.

"We're going to go hike today in the woods," announced Tomoyo after they had done eating.

They walked up the trail again, but this time taking a different route. The breeze was blowing slightly, and everyone was talking happily, their hiking boots soon covered with dust.

"Sakura…" "Huh?" asked Sakura, looking around.

"You heard something?" asked Syaoran.

"Yup. But, I don't know where it is…" muttered Sakura. "Sakura…"

"That way!" said Sakura, and she began running, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol close at her heels. When she stopped, a small, ghostly pale figure appeared.

The girl was almost transparent, and she had a silver, blond kind of hair that was really long. Her eyes were like grey marble, and she had a sad smile on her face. She had a flower in her hand.

"Sakura…" she whispered. "You have something I want…"

"What?..." thought Sakura, looking puzzled, "Do I have something that belongs to her?"

"Don't think stupid, Sakura," murmured the girl, "Give it to me," she outstretched her hand, and Sakura slid towards her. "Sakura," the girl whispered into her ear, making Sakura's shiver."If you give me what I want, I will not take away your most precious thing. But if you don't give it to me… your precious will be gone forever, you understand?"

Sakura's legs began to shake. "W-what do you want from me?" she asked.

"I want…" the girl smiled, "I want your Sakura cards."

Everyone stood there, looking baffled.

"You can't!" shouted Syaoran, "Sakura put a lot of effort and hard work into capturing the cards and changing them, why do you want it?"

"I'm afraid," the girl closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm afraid that I can't tell you why, until you hand me the cards."

"And, w-what if I don't?" asked Sakura, "What will you take away?"

The girl smiled again. She leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I will take away your first love's soul."

Sakura was shocked! How could she give away Syaoran's soul to her?

"Why?" whispered the girl, "Why, if you give me those 19 cards, I will not harm you at all."

She looked helplessly at Tomoyo, then at Eriol, then at Syaoran.

"Eriol…" she began. "Help…"

Eriol simply smiled. "Make your choice," he advised her, "You don't like it when Akina's mad!"

"Akina?" Sakura turned to face the girl, "Your name's Akina?"

"Yes," said Akina, smiling at Eriol, "I died, and this is what I am."

Tomoyo looked worried. "Why are you telling her to make a choice?" She asked Eriol, "Why aren't you helping her?"

Eriol merely smiled, and he shushed her. Sakura really began to shiver now. She was stuck between the two worse choices in her life. "Fine…" she began weakly, "I will give you my cards."

Tomoyo and Syaoran gasped. "But, Sakura, how could you?..." asked Syaoran angrily.

"I will come and collect the cards tomorrow, at your cabin," said Akina. "Bye and thank you." She faded away.

Sakura sank to her knees and began to sob.

"Eriol, how could you?" asked Tomoyo, and she ran over to Sakura.

Meanwhile…

"Oooh, what a pretty site!" gushed Nakuru.

"Speaking of beautiful sights, did you know…" said Naoko, skimming through her book quickly.

"Naoko, you are so starting to sound like Yamazaki, Naoko," groaned Chiharu.

"Well," Naoko grinned, "I can't help myself, this certainly is interesting."

Rika smiled. Nakuru was talking to Touya enthusiastically, while Yukito listened and smiled. Touya looked stressed out from all the talking.

"Um… Nakuru… um… you've been... talking for a…"

Nakuru continued talking without so much of listening to him. "And, you know…" she said

"You've been talking for an hour already," concluded Touya. Yukito smiled.

Meanwhile, in the cabin…

Sakura had her face buried in her pillow. She felt beaten up.

"What d'ya mean, Sakura has to give up all her cards to this girl?" snapped Kero. He was angry.

"Why can't she refuse?"

"Can't tell you," stated Sakura flatly.

"Why not?" nagged Kero.

"I can NOT tell you!" burst Sakura.

"Jeez, no need to be so ruff, Sakura," said Kero.

The following day…

Sakura gulped and walked towards her final destiny. The whole stack of Sakura cards were clutched in her hand. She had her wand ready, just in case.

Everyone was tensed up. Finally, Akina appeared.

"It is time," she said, and Sakura slowly walked forward…

Biancajewel: I will write the next one as soon as I can!


	7. Chapter 7: Who wants to go swimming?

Camping

By: Biancajewel

Chapter 7: Who wants to go swimming?

"It is time," she said, and Sakura slowly walked forward. Her legs were shaky, and Syaoran was looking at her worriedly.

Sakura looked back at Kero, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol, and mouthed sadly, "I'm sorry, but I have to."

"H-he…" Sakura choked on the words as she meekly handed it over.

Akina smiled, and shook her head. "No," she said firmly, and shoved it back to Sakura.

"What?" everyone was surprised.

"B-but," stammered Sakura.

"You passed the test," replied Akina with a smile. "I'm not taking those cards. You worked hard. Why should I take it?" She winked, and Eriol smiled. Then, she said, "Till we meet again!" and she disappeared.

"W-well, I don't think that was quite a test," said Sakura.

"Yes, it was," replied Eriol, smiling, "It was a test. A test of either giving it up or taking the even worse." So he did know about this all along!

"How did you know Akina?" asked Tomoyo.

"We met a long time ago," said Eriol, smiling even more. "The time when I was still Clow Reed."

"So… ghosts and spirits never die?" asked Kero.

"That's right," said Eriol.

"Good thing you didn't loose your cards, Sakura," teased Kero.

"Kero…" Sakura was angry.

"Jeez, I was just kidding, 'cuz if you lost all the cards, I wouldn't be able to turn into Cerberus, would I? Or Yukito."

"That was so scary," said Sakura, shivering, "I mean, I really thought that…" her voice trialed off. "I really thought that Akina was going to take Syaoran away from me forever," she thought.

A few days later…

Sakura was lying on her bed with a book in her hand. It was a hot afternoon, and the days seemed to get more boring. Tomoyo was fiddling with her camera, complaining that she didn't film the 'kawaii' Sakura when she was in her dress.

"Hey, Sakura?" Tomoyo was looking up now. "You wanna go swimming?"

"Mmmhnn," muttered Sakura. She was lost in her book.

"It's plenty hot, isn't it?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hmm… maybe."

"You wanna go swimming in the lake?"

"Um… I dunno."

"Well, let's go, then! Go get your towel and swimming suit," directed Tomoyo, jumping up.

Sakura was soon in her swimming suit. It was a one piece one, and the color was dark blue with the words Sport on the side, snaking its way down. Tomoyo's swimming suit was kind of the same as Sakura's, except hers was kind of like a dress kind.

Sakura took her towel, goggles, and slipped her feet into flip-flops. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Nakuru were all going. The boys (you should all know) did not want to see the girls in swimming suits, so, they didn't go.

Sakura dropped her towel on an outspread blanket, took off her flip-flops, and ran into the water. The water was cold, and she shivered, but she enjoyed it while the sun was beating down on her face and hair. She dived in the water. Curiously, she could see through the lake really clearly. Sakura looked up at the sparkling surface, and decided it was time to go up and take some air. So, she kicked her legs and swam up to the surface.

"Huh?" she thought. "Why can't I reach the top?" She kicked harder, but the surface seemed centimeters away. "Can't… breathe," she thought, and her chest went tight.

"Hey," Tomoyo looked up. She was sitting on the outspread blanket, with Nakuru by her side. Rika and Chiharu were playing ball. Naoko was also sitting on the blanket. She was reading her book.

"What?" asked Nakuru, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sakura dived in the water… why isn't she coming back up for air?"

"Dunno," Nakuru shrugged. "You wanna go check?"

"Ok," agreed Tomyo nervously. They both stood up, and walked into the lake. They walked even deeper, until the water came up to their waists.

"I… need… air," moaned Sakura. Her lungs were about to explode. No matter how hard she kicked and tried to get to the surface, it always jumped away from her. "Legs?" she thought.

Suddenly, she saw Tomyo's face. An arm reached in, and Sakura grabbed it. Mysteriously, she got to the top. She gasped as air flowed into her nose and mouth.

"Can you swim?" asked Nakuru and Tomoyo at the same time.

"Yes," replied Sakura meekly. "But the surface wouldn't let me out."

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo, puzzled.

"You see," began Sakura, "I dived into the water, then I wanted to go and get some air. But I somehow couldn't reach the top, so, I was stuck down there." She pointed down, and grinned.

"Really?" asked Tomoyo, surprised. "Try again."

"You're crazy?" said Sakura. "I almost died down there!"

"I'm here to help you," said Tomoyo, smiling.

"Okay," muttered Sakura, and she dived in the water. She stood there for a while, and decided it was time. She couldn't come out. When Tomoyo's arm came to help, it didn't work.

"Whoops," said Tomoyo.

"I need…air!" gasped Sakura. She struggled and thought, "I got and idea!" she tried to take out the wand, but to her disappointment, it wasn't there.

"Card," she thought, "Show me your identity!" Then, slowly, a form appeared. The skin was blue, and it looked like The Water.

"I thought I caught you already!" exclaimed Sakura, surprised.

It smiled. "I am the exact replica of The Water," it said. "Master created me, right after all the Clow Cards turned into Sakura Cards. Master will be happy once I get you, Miss Sakura."

"What?" asked Sakura, dumfounded.

"In a few moments, you will lose all of your air," replied Watery. "Then I will take you to my master."

"Uh-oh," thought Sakura, "Double Trouble."

Tomoyo looked worried. Sakura was not coming up, nor grasping her hand. She looked down, and saw her standing there. (You may think it's weird, but they are actually really deep. Tomoyo is treading water so she can float. So is Nakuru.)

"Nakuru," said Tomoyo.

"Yes?"

"Go get all the boys. At once, and be quick."

"Okay," yelled Nakuru, and she swam off.

"I…" Sakura's chest was so tight. "I…"

"You'll never reach the top," said Watery, smiling.

"Who… is your… master?" asked Sakura.

"I thought you'd never ask," replied Watery, smiling.

"Who?" demanded Sakura.

"Syaoran Li."

Sakura almost fainted. Was that true? Was Syaoran really this Watery's master?

"Y-you're lying," moaned Sakura.

"No, I'm not."

Syaoran, Eriol, Yukito, and Touya soon were all in their swimming trunks, and they were running into the water.

Syaoran was first to reach there. "Where is she?" he asked.

Tomoyo pointed, and Syaoran dived in.

"Looks like we have a visitor." Watery smiled.

Sakura almost died when she saw Syaoran.

"Help me," she murmured.

Syaoran swam up to Sakura, grabbed her by the waist, and swam up. Luckily, he reached to top. Touya soon was swimming over.

"Step aside, brat," he yelled. He picked up Sakura, and carried her towards the outspread blanket.

When he lay her down, she gasped then shuddered. Water came out of her mouth and nose.

"Yuck," said Touya, grinning. Sakura gasped then forced a scowl.

Later that night…

"Syaoran? San I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh… sure."

When she pulled him aside, she hissed, "Tell me what's going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play, Syaoran. I met this 'replica' of Watery, and it said its master was you."

"Me?" asked Syaoran, looking puzzled. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"It's lying," said Syaoran, shaking his head, "I can't create replicas!"

"Oh, really?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"I'm speaking the truth, honest," protested Syaoran angrily.

Sakura didn't believe him. Not one bit.

"I don't believe you. You're lying," said Sakura and she stalked off, leaving Syaoran speechless.

Biancajewel: Whoever can answer this question will be in the next chapter! Deadline is… uh… as soon as I write the next one, which is, like, about tomorrow. So, be quick! Okay, here it goes:

Do you really think Syaoran is the master of that replica of Watery?

A. yes B. no

Whoever with the closest answer will win! Please R&R. Thank you sooo much, candy44 and animeluver911! Are you willing to answer this question? Think about it! Anyone?


	8. Chapter 8: Traitor!

Camping

By: Biancajewel

Author's note: We-ell, animeluver911! Do you really look at this everyday? I'm surprised! Sabishiikage... thanks for the suggestion! I'll think about it! How am I exactly supposed to put both of you in this chappy? Okok, let me see… tell me what you want your name to be, and anything else… I'll include all these things you request in the next chapter! Srry about this!

Chapter 8: Traitor!

"Sakura, I need to talk to you," said Syaoran.

Sakura's blood boiled up with hatred. "Uh, hello?" she said to herself out loud, "Is there someone talking to me?"

"Sakura, I'm not joking," Syaoran said. He was getting impatient.

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Sakura, turning away, "I hate you."

Syaoran felt a little hurt. "I hate you too," he said, and he marched away.

"My oh my," muttered Tomoyo.

"Why should I talk to him?" thought Sakura. "He is lying to me all day, so why should I talk to him?"

"What's up?" Kero came over to Sakura.

"Nothing," muttered Sakura, turning away. "I need some quiet time. Leave me alone."

"Aw, c'mon, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Kero. "Kero can see what's happening!"

Sakura finally gave in. She told Kero everything that happened.

"Sounds serious," said Kero worriedly.

"Well, shouldn't it be?" snapped Sakura.

"Whoops," said Kero, "My bad."

"Kero," began Sakura, "Do you really think that it's him?"

"Let's do some spying on," suggested Kero.

"But how? We don't know anything!"

"I sometimes see him sneaking to the forest at night, around 12:00 PM."

"Sounds fine," agreed Sakura.

At 11:45…

Sakura sat up, and stared into the darkness. She carefully took out her folded clothes, and changed into them.

"Do we go now, Kero-chan?" she whispered.

"Sure. Don't want Tomoyo waking up."

"It's a bit early though," whispered Sakura, regretting to bring up this subject. She was a little scared.

"So, we can go ahead," replied Kero.

In the forest…

Twigs cracked as Sakura walked her way into the forest.

"Shut up," muttered Kero, "Stop stomping so loud."

"Well, I can't help it!" hissed Sakura.

"Shush!" said Kero suddenly.

They stopped and ducked behind a tree.

"Syaoran! He's over there!" whispered Sakura.

"I'm not blind!" snapped Kero.

Syaoran was standing in front of a tall, dark, and towering figure. Sakura strained to hear the conversation. She was eavesdropping, but what could she do?

"Syaoran," the male voice rumbled.

"Yes?" croaked Syaoran.

"Why aren't you bringing Sakura here? My powers are slowly fading away, and if it does, I'll kill the entire group, including you."

"But you were the one who made me listen to you in the first place!" protested Syaoran.

"You shut up," the voice ordered.

"Why?" said Syaoran, trying to pretend to be threatening.

"Don't play fool," the guy laughed.

"I'm not!"

"I'm telling you so many times to bring Sakura to me, yet you still aren't. You like her, don't you? You're trying to protect her so she won't die."

Silence.

"H-how do you know?"

"Simple," the man said. "I am the strongest person in the world."

"As if."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"If you don't bring Sakura the next time, I will go out and take her myself."

Silence…

"Okay, is that clear?"

"Y-yes," Syaoran whispered. The figure disappeared. Syaoran and Sakura stayed where they were. Sakura was surprised. So was Kero.

"Move, Sakura, he's coming our way!" hissed Kero.

Sakura was still too stunned to move.

Kero tried to haul Sakura out of the way, but it was too late.

Syaoran bumped into Sakura, and fell over her.

Biancajewel: That's it for now! Please R&R! Thanks to everyone who did! And remember, animeluver911 and sabishiikage, remember to tell me what you want your names to be in the next chappy! Okok? Thankz!


	9. Chapter 9: I'm sure I'll be alright!

Camping

By: Biancajewel

Author's note: Animeluver911, I guess you're name will be Ausahima. No objections, okok? Thank you soooo much for the reviews, everybody who did! Illusiondragon, you know you had NO need to type so many plz update soons! LoL You sure filled up a lot of space!. Sorry everyone to leave you off hanging like that. I know you hate suspense! But… it was getting late and the next day when I tried to type, I had a math and Chinese test on Thursday, so I spent most of my day studying. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 9: I'm sure I'll be alright!

Syaoran was too stunned to move, and so was Sakura. Kero immediately transformed into Cerberus.

Not one moved for a second, then, suddenly, Sakura raised her hands and pushed Syaoran away. He tumbled on the ground beside her. Cerberus came up and blocked Syaoran's path.

"No," he said, "You mustn't come closer and hurt my master."

"But I need to talk to her, ALONE," insisted Syaoran.

"Do you think Sakura or I can trust you?" growled Cerberus. "After all we have heard?"

"You… heard…me?..." stuttered Syaoran.

"What do you think, brat? I can't trust you now, because you might hurt her, so go away."

"Cerberus," began Sakura in a shaky voice, "Will you please let Syaoran talk to me alone?"

Cerberus hesitated, doubtful. "But Sakura," he said, "after all we've heard? What if he's going to?..."

"I can trust him, for now," said Sakura. "So, please, go…"

Cerberus nodded, then turned to Syaoran and growled under his breath, "If you dare touch her or harm her, you'll wish you've never met me, 'cause I'M going to kill you if you do."

"I won't," promised Syaoran. Cerberus turned to Sakura. "If you need help, just call out to me. I'll come as soon as I can." Sakura nodded, and Cerberus glared at Syaoran, and then took off into the starry night.

"So, you heard what HE said?" asked Syaoran once Cerberus was gone. He sat himself beside Sakura.

"Yes, I heard everything, stupid, I wasn't deaf," muttered Sakura angrily.

"I'm not going to do this to you, I promise," promised Syaoran.

"As if," said Sakura. "How can I trust you now?"

"I won't bring you to him."

Sakura was silent for a moment. "Oh Syaoran," she said, and she collapsed into tears.

Syaoran put his arm stiffly around hers. "Don't worry, I won't," he said softly. "I won't."

"I know, Syaoran, I know you won't."

Meanwhile…

"Humph," the male voice said. "Syaoran is such a stupid jerk. He won't obey me. I'll just have to create two slaves to capture Sakura." He clapped his hands. Two metal tubes appeared, and two people were in them.

"Let us out!" one cried.

"Yeah, you stupid butt!" yelled the other. (That's you, Animeluver911! Sorry about the butt word. .)

"You think I will listen to you?" asked the man with a laugh. The tube began slowly filling with a green substance.

The two girls screamed in horror. When the tube was filled up, wires were connected into their heads and arms and legs.

"I'm giving you power," the man said. "You will be strong. You will obey me, and capture Sakura and bring her here. Ausahima and Chi. You will be my slaves from now on." He ended his sentence with a evil laugh.

Back at the woods…

"It's getting early," Syaoran said. They had both fell asleep.

"Will the others be worried?" asked Sakura.

"I hope not," said Syaoran.

"We'd better get going then," said Sakura, standing up.

"Wait," said Syaoran, grabbing her arm. "I hear something." Sakura stopped, and listened.

"You're right," she said. A low rumble and rustle was heard.

Suddenly-

"Sakura! Watch out!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura and they both crashed to the ground.

"Sakura, we have come," the girl with silvery blond hair announced.

"Yes," the other girl with long flowing hair agreed.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura don't listen to them," said Syaoran.

"Why?"

"Just… don't. Please."

The two girls sneered and began pulling on her arm. She screamed. "Syaoran!" she yelled. Suddenly, Cerberus swooped down and growled at the two girls. They let go, but they sneered again.

"Urgh, why didn't you call for me," muttered Cerberus, dropping her on the ground.

"Hey!" shouted Syaoran.

"What?" asked Sakura weakly.

"There's some kind of metal choker thing on their necks! We have to take them off! That's what's makes them evil!"

"Right," muttered Sakura. She pulled out her Sakura Cards.

"No!" yelled Syaoran. But it was too late. The two controlled girls spun around and speeded towards her. Cerberus went in front of her, trying to protect his master.

"No, Cerberus, I'll do this on my own." She smiled to herself. "I'm sure I'll be all right."

"Release!" she cried. "Jump!" she jumped up and over them. "How will I take their necklaces off without hurting them?" Suddenly, she got an idea. She plunged her hand into her pocket and took out The Time card.

"Time!" she yelled, and the whole world stopped. She slowly walked towards the two frozen girls and stuck out her hand, shivering, and took off the metal chocker. To her surprise, it was quite easy taking them off. She unclogged the world. She held her breath as they slowly turned around and-

Binacajewel: I feel as if I wrote too much. . Animeluver911, you'll probably be in the next few chappies, okok? That's settled. Go click that purple/blue(whatever color it SHOULD be) and review, gals, review! I'll type the next chappy as soon as I can1 See ya 'round!


	10. Chapter 10: How she came to be weird tit...

Camping

By: Biancajewel

Author's note: Wowie Zowie! So many reviewies. Lol. I can't tell you, animeluver911 how old I am. It's a secret. Muahaha. Thank you reviewers! On with the story!

Chapter 10: How she came to be

She held her breath as they slowly turned around and then, suddenly, pain shot through her whole body like a wave and she fell back. When she looked at her arm, there was a long streak of blood. Then she looked at their faces. They were both grinning evilly, and their eyes were red. Their nails turned into long-like claws.

"Oh nooo! It only made them eviler!" She thought to herself. They brought their claw-hands down towards her again. She screamed-

She didn't feel anything this time. She just saw a black figure dart across and protect her. The figure gasped and grunted painfully, and tumbled into Sakura's outstretched arms.

"_Syaroan!"_ She screamed out. She muttered, "I'll get you," and stood up. She yelled to Cerberus, "Take care of Syaoran!"

"What? The brat?" asked Cerberus, snorting.

"STOP, CERBERUS!" shouted Sakura. "IT'S NO TIME FOR PLAYING!"

"Fine," Cerberus grunted, walked towards Syaoran, and dragged him over to a safe place.

"What card?" asked Sakura as she darted their claws. "Oh, c'mon, hurry up… think, think, think…" Suddenly, a voice whispered in her head: "The chips in their necks!"

"Chips?" she thought quizzically. "Time!" she yelled. Everyone stopped. She walked slowly towards the two frozen girls. Indeed, there were tiny chips stuck in their necks! She struggled to get them off. She got off the first one. (That's you, animeluver911!) She tried to take off the second one, but she couldn't. As soon as the time drained away, the one (Chi) turned around, screamed, and flew away.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to (whom, you might think?) Syaoran.

"T-they're g-gone?" he could barely say the two words.

"I only got one off, but not the other. She flew away."

"W-what?" the girl gasped to herself, and sank to the ground.

"What happened to you? Why?..." demanded Sakura.

"I- I don't know." The girl stuttered. "Oh I-I'm soooo sorry," she said, when she saw Syaoran. "I-I just couldn't… c-control myself. It was scary." She shivered, and hugged herself, rocking forward and backwards. "M-my name is Ausahima."

"H-hello," Sakura said awkwardly. When Syaoran gasped out, she turned worriedly to him, and muttered to herself, "I need to get the PRECISE information, I must, I MUST!"

"I w-was walking down the street when suddenly I fainted and I woke up in a bottle, and this weirdo physco man was there and I was in a tube and he forced me and Chi to answer his questions but we were stubborn, like goats refusing to budge so he finally said to himself, "I can't stand Syaoran anymore, I need two slaves," and suddenly we appeared in front of him in our cell tubes and we started shouting at him to let us go but he wouldn't listen, and the tube filled with this weird watery substance and once it was done, he took us both out and stuck a chip into our throats ( he had guards who held us tight) and then he put a metal choker and suddenly my body did weird movements I couldn't control over myself and suddenly we began to fly and we found you and suddenly I grew claws even though I didn't want to and I HAD to hurt you and you finally rescued me from this horrible incident but my cousin Chi isn't yet so you HAVE to go and save her I can tell you were he lives I still remember a bit but you have to hurry because my memory about this is fading away fast now that I'm not evil so hurry up."

She had said this so fast without taking a breath.

"Whoa," said Sakura slowly. Even Syaoran was amazed. Cerberus was the first to move.

"C'mon!" he shouted, flinging Syaoran over his back, "We have to get there quick because this girl here says that her memory is fading fast!"

"Right," said Sakura, nodding. She turned to Ausahima. "Climb onto Cerberus's back."

"How about you?" asked Ausahima.

"I'll fly." She took The Fly card, tapped it twice, and shouted, "Fly, make me grow wings!" and wings really appeared and off they flew.

Sakura gripped her wand very tightly, and hardly heard what Ausahima was saying to them. She just followed. She was scared, but she had to go and save Chi; she didn't know what was going to happen but it was certainly going to be getting worse any minute.

"Here's his castle!" shouted Ausahima. A dark, looming castle was floating on a piece of land. It was heavily guarded.

"How do we get in?" asked Sakura anxiously. The door was guarded, too.

"I've got an idea!" said Ausahima brightly.

Dun dun dun! What will happen? See you next time in the next chappy! Please oh please oh please review everyone who read this! PLEASE! PLEASE review! Thank you very much!


	11. Chapter 11: The big battle

Camping

By: Biancajewel

Author's note: Okay, sorry everybody for not updating so soon. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 11: The big battle.

"What idea?" asked Sakura.

"Listen, well…um…I…"

"Well?"

"Um…I pretend that I'm still evil and that I caught you guys. Deal? Then I'll tell everyone that I caught you so they'll let me past. After, I will tell them to leave us alone with my old master so you can kill him."

Sakura shivered at the word 'kill.' "Not kill, Ausahima, we'll just trap him up."

Ausahima shrugged. "He'll get revenge if you don't kill him. He's really strong, you know."

Sakura sighed, and Cerberus growled. "Fine, we'll…kill him." She shuddered.

"Okay…my magic is fading away, but anyways…" she gestured with her hand, and suddenly, small ropes coiled around all of them. Ausahima took the end, and pretended to lead them.

"Your wings get rid of it!" she hissed.

"R-right," said Sakura, and the wings immediately disappeared.

"I'm bringing these prisoners to master," said Ausahima in a robotic voice. Talk about fake!

The guard nodded. At the last guard, Ausahima directed: "Leave this door. Make sure it is not protected. If you hear anything, pretend there really isn't. If master commands for you, DON'T come, and stay away from here until I tell you when you can come back. Clear?" The two of them nodded, and walked away. Ausahima breathed a sigh of relief.

"Time for the big battle," thought Sakura.

The door swung open and shut. Sakura looked around the room. It was tall, circular, and everything was made of metal.

"Ausahima, you are real, not evil," a voice said. And there he was. He was tall, had a dark face, small, red eyes, and wore a long, flowing cloak and carried a long, dark staff.

"No," insisted Ausahima. The ropes slowly disappeared. Sakura griped her wand, terrified but set. "But maybe… YES."

"Wind!" shouted Sakura, and a massive ball surrounded him. But it disappeared all the same. "Wood!" she tried again. Wood wrapped itself around his wrist and waist and feet. Sakura cried out with joy, but suddenly-

A figure leaped out and started snarling and attacking her to the floor-

She couldn't see anything, and Cerberus was busy fighting him-

She screamed, "HELP! CERBERUS!" but he couldn't, or else he would be killed by him in any second-

The figure continued snarling and it pinned her to the ground-

Cries rang through the vast room-

She saw a dark figure charging onto the other-

The weight lifted from her shoulders-

"Quick! Bind her with wood and take the chip off!"

Who's voice was it?

She was quick; she shouted, "Wood!" and suddenly, there was… silence.

The tall, figure was on the ground. So was Chi; her chip was on the floor, and blood, everywhere. Cerberus came over huffing and puffing.

"I-I killed him," he announced.

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "You didn't!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," he said, grinning.

"Wow," she said. "Where's Ausahima?"

"Right here," Ausahima knelt on the floor next to Chi. Her eyes were wide and shiny.

"Is she…okay?"

"Yeah. She's just unconscious."

A bright light shone suddenly, and a woman wearing all white with long blond hair and a white staff stepped out and smiled.

"Finally, he is dead," she said in a soft gentle voice.

"Who're you?" demanded Ausahima.

"I was trapped by him. He used my powers," she explained. "Now that he's dead, you can go back to where you were before, Chi and Ausahima."

"R-really?"

"Yes," she answered.

Ausahima turned to Sakura and Cerberus. "I might not see you again," she said sadly. "I enjoyed talking to you. Bye-bye."

Sakura nodded, hugged her twice, and whispered, "I won't forget you."

Ausahima stepped back, smiled, and said, "I won't forget you either, Sakura-chan, Cerberus, and….Syaoran. Till we meet again." Carrying Chi in her arms, she waved with lots of effort, smiled again, grinned, and turned towards the lady.

"I'm ready," she announced.

The lady nodded, and a door appeared. She looked back at Sakura, smiled one last time, gave one last wave, and disappeared.

"Bye!" yelled Sakura. The lady looked at them, nodded, and disappeared herself.

"How're you, Syaoran?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, let's go back."

Cerberus grinned. "You ready?" They both said, "Yea!" and clambered onto his back. The door burst open, and Cerberus took off.

The next chapter will be the last! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12: It's time to go

Camping

Author's note: This is the laaassstttt chapter of my story Camping! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry that I didn't update in a long time… I wasn't able to log in. But anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 12: It's time to go.

When they got back to camp, Sakura hurriedly cleaned the blood on herself, Cerberus, and Syaoran. "We mustn't tell ANYONE about what happened. We'll slip into our cabins and pretend nothing happened. Deal?" Cerberus nodded, and transformed into Kero. Syaoran trotted off into the dim light. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, walked towards her cabin, and slipped in.

"Thank god Tomoyo is still sleeping," she thought. She changed back into her pajamas, slipped under the covers, and fell asleep.

When she woke up, Tomoyo was bending over opened suitcases.

"We're going?" Sakura asked, sitting up.

"Duh, Sakura, three weeks have passed already!"

"Oh," Sakura changed into her outdoor clothes, and helped Sakura pack. After a few minutes, they were all standing outside, feeling awkward.

"Well," suddenly, Ami appeared in front of them. "You're leaving, right?"

Everyone nodded grimly. "I had fun," Nakuru said, and she grinned widely at Touya. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, then," Tam said. "Ami and I need to tell you something…"

"We are…" Ami looked at Tam.

"Are…"

"What?" asked Naoko.

"Ghosts," concluded Ami.

Everyone sweatdropped. "HHOOOEEEEEEEE?" yelled Sakura.

"Yup, we're ghosts. We got killed in a car crash; but that doesn't mean we can't own this camp. WE just wanted to tell you because we tell everyone."

"Hey, you're right. You look kind of… pale, if I look really carefully, I mean," said Rika.

"Yes," said Ami sadly. "Anyway, bye."

"Yeah, bye," everyone chorused, "It was nice to spend some time in camp," Sakura added.

"See you!" Ami and Tam waved as everyone climbed in the two vans.

Back at home…

"Hello Sakura did you have a good time?" asked Dad. (It's in the morning right now.)

"Yes, dad," she replied, sipping her orange juice.

"Well, I've got to run to work. Bye, you can tell me allll of what happened when I get back home, alright? Bye!" he quickly kissed Sakura on the forehead and walked out.

Sakura decided to visit Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, can I come in?" she asked. The gate buzzed and she walked in, and a few minutes later she was in Tomoyo's room.

"Did you have a good time?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Yeah."

"Are you speaking to Syaoran now?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to eat something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"How about milk and cookies, or cake?"

"Whatever you want, Tomoyo."

"Okay, milk and cookies, then."

After a while, they were eating and talking about the wonderful time at camp.

"I guess I'd better be going," Sakura checked her watch. "It's really late. I need to eat dinner."

"Okay. Bye! See you on Monday! I'll call you!"

"Okay. You want to go swimming this weekend?"

"Sure."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

The setting sun sparkled and Sakura felt its warmth on her face. She smiled, and sniffed the air. The faint smell of cherry blossoms wafted through her nose. "What a beautiful day," she thought, and hse walked to her house.

"Hello, squirt," said Touya.

"Hello, bro, and I'm not a squirt," Sakura said coldly.

"Then what do you want me to call you, then?"

"Maybe, just… Sakura or sister."

"Hmm… okay."

At dinner….

"So, how was camp?"

"It was fun," said Sakura, and she told him everything.

"Wow."

"Except one thing…" Touya smirked. "Sakura was scared at night of ghost stories."

"I'm NOT!" Sakura exclaimed. "We didn't even tell ghost stories."

"Oh really, squirt?" asked Touya, smirking even more.

"Argh! Don't call me SQUIRT, bro!" Sakura walked over him and stepped on his foot.

"YYEEEOOOWWWWW!"

**The End.**

I hope you liked my story on camping! I tried to end it hilarious. Please review if you can, anyone? Thanks for reading it!

Signed,

_Biancajewel._


End file.
